Secure element is a module on a mobile phone. It is used to install multiple applications for that mobile phone. The application may run for payment service, secure storage or provide another SIM in the mobile phone (dual SIM function). Functions of the secure element are consistent with that of the existing smart cards for multi-application platforms. In order to communicate with the phone. The secure element usually contains an operating system, a device interface, and an antenna interface. The operating system enables the application to be safely executed, stored and managed. The device interface provides communication between the secure element and the mobile phone by commands and responses of an APDU (Application Protocol Data Unit) in the UICC (Universal Integrated Circuit Card) while the antenna interface provides communication between the secure element and an external contactless reader by commands and responses of the APDU through a contactless module in the mobile phone. With the secure element, the mobile phone can install applications which need higher secure requirements in the UICC, such as a debit card service.
There are three ways that the secure element can be designed into a mobile phone. It is to be built in the UICC, embedded in a specified IC, and stored in one micro SD card inserted into the mobile phone. For the first way, secure elements built on the UICC can be seen as a SIM card of the phone (in fact SIM is just one function of the UICC). General mobile phones can support this function. It is the solution that has a high level of standardization for its better interoperability. The second method makes the secure element easy to be applied on the mobile phone. The only defect is that the portability is low. However, an advantage is that no matter which mobile network operator provides telecommunication services to the mobile phone user, the applications and personalization data in the secure element can still be kept in the mobile phone. If the secure element is stored in the micro SD card, users' actions are judged to access the secure element or the general memory by a controller of the micro SD card. Currently, not all of the mobile phones can support this way and standards are still under development. There may be problems about interoperability.
There is a trend that mobile network operators would like to cooperate with smartphone makers to build in their customized services, e.g. services of prepayment, into new models of smartphones. In the processes of manufacturing a smartphone, it is not practical to modify the microprocessor of the smartphone. A customized microprocessor may be too expensive in cost and too technical in design for the mobile network operator. A best solution is to put the applications of services in the secure element before users buy the smartphone along with the applications.
Come back to the three ways to see what can benefit the requirement. If the secure element is built in the UICC, it would be convenient to implement. However, memory in the UICC may not be large enough to carry so many data. On the other hand, the mobile network operator would not appreciate this solution since the UICC they provide may be replaced by other competitor's due to another attractive solution or application built in the competitor' UICC. Any mobile network operator wants their customers be loyal to them with a unique hardware and their applications for a long term business. This way can not meet the expectation. If the secure element is built in the specified IC, it would be the best way to fulfill the mobile network operator's requirement. The problems may be that the mobile network operator has to find a programmable IC which is very tiny and the I/O conforms to SIM card's specification. Meanwhile, cooperation with the smartphone maker is a must to co-design the IC on the PCB. A third party could not be able to provide a service bridging both sides. As to install the secure element in the micro SD card, since there is no standard ready, it is not a good solution yet.
Hence, in order to fulfill the requirements from the mobile network operator, a device or system or device which can safely store the application of the services, have good interoperability, and simply be designed and mounted onto the PCB of a smartphone (or all mobile phones), is desired. This is the reason the inventor came up the system for bridging a SIM card and a mobile device and providing a service to the mobile device through a secure element.